Swimming Pools (Drank)
Tabs Info= "Swimming Pools (Drank)" is a hip hop single by Kendrick Lamar. The song is available via digital download, as well as on good kid, m.A.A.d city. Content The song is an introspective look at Kendrick Lamar's problems with alcohol. The first verse revolves around his grandfather, whose drinking resulted in death. The hook shows the peer pressure Kendrick Lamar faced, which is a common theme in good kid, m.A.A.d city. The second verse is from the point of view of Kendrick's conscience, after he has gotten drunk. In the extended version, the end of the song features a skit which expands upon the story of Sherane, whom is a romantic interest of Kendrick. Live performance Lamar performed the song at Saturday Night Live on January, 2013. He also performed "Poetic Justice." |-| Music video= |-| Charts= |-| Lyrics = Bridge Pour up drank, head shot drank Sit down drank, stand up drank Pass out drank, wake up drank Faded drank, faded drank 1 Now I done grew up Round some people living their lifes in bottles Granddaddy had the golden flask Back stroke every day in Chicago Some people like the way it feels Some people wanna kill their sorrows Some people wanna fit in with the popular That was my problem I was in the dark room Loud tunes, looking to make a vow soon That I'mma get fucked up, filling up my cup I see the crowd mood Changing by the minute and the record on repeat Took a sip then another sip then somebody said to me Hook Nigga why you babysitting only two or three shots I'mma show you how to turn it up a notch First you get a swimming pool full of liquor then you dive in it Pool full of liquor then you dive in it I wave a few bottles then I watch em all flock All the girls wanna play Baywatch I got a swimming pool full of liquor and they dive in it Pool full of liquor I'mma dive in it Bridge 2: Kendrick's conscience (Okay, now open your mind up and listen to me Kendrick I am your conscience, if you do not hear me Then you will be history Kendrick I know that you're nauseous right now And I'm hoping to lead you to victory Kendrick) If I take another one down I'mma drown in some poison abusing my limit I think that I'm feeling the vibe I see the love in her eyes, I see the feeling The freedom is granted as soon as the damage of vodka arrived This how you capitalize This is parental advice Then apparently I'm over influenced by what you are doing I thought I was doing the most til someone said to me and bridge I ride you ride bang One chopper, one hundred shots bang Hop out, do you bang Two chopper, two hundred shots bang I ride, you ride bang One chopper, one hundred shots bang Hop out, do you bang Two chopper, two hundred shots bang and bridge *Sherraaaneee* Aw man, where is she taking me Where is she taking me All I, all I, all I All I have in life is my new appetite for failure And I got hunger pain that grow insane Tell me do that sound familiar If it do then you're like me Making excuse that your relief Is in the bottom of the bottle And the greenest indo leaf As the window open I release everything that corrode inside of me I see you joking, why you laugh Don't you feel bad I probably sleep and never ever wake up Never ever wake up, never ever wake up In God I trust but just when I thought I had enough Skit They stomped the homie out over a bitch K-dot, you good, blood? Now we can drop, ye we can drop you back off That nigga's straight man, that nigga ain't tripping We gon' do the same ol' shit I'mma pop a few shots, they gon' run, they gon' run opposite ways Fall right in ----'s lap And he gon' tear they ass up, simple as that And I hope that bitch that set him up out there, we gon' pop that bitch too Wait hold up, aye I see somebody *Car door opens and gunshots are fired* Aha! Got them niggas, K-dot, you good? L----, you good? Yeah blood, I'm good, Dave, you good? Dave? Dave, say something - Dave? These bitch ass niggas killed my brother! Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:Good Kid, M.A.A.D City Category:2012